The Death Sentence
by Remember the BadWolf
Summary: it is the 49th annual hunger games and Little Rose Marie is a tribte in them. will she live? or die for her Family? A/N: confused yet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LOVE the hunger games and one day I thought what would my hunger games name be so I came up with the name Rose Marie and then came up with this story. The began is kinda boring I think but I swear to make it more… interesting as time goes on. And now time for the Book. **_**The death sentence**_

The train when around to oval tracks. I cheer with victory every time. My very own toy train that I made from scratch. That might not sound like a big deal but is when you are only 12.

I live in District 6, The transportation District. I live with my older brother, Sul, my sister, Megefe, and my father. My mother died. Her death was a good thing in a way. She was sick for a long time.

To day is the day of the reaping. It is my first time and I am very scared. Both my Brother and my sister had put their names in for a tessera. I wanted to do the same but Sul would not let me. He told me to never put my name in the tessera as long as I live.

Sul is 18 and his name is in the pool 27 times this year. Megefe is 16 and here name is in the pool 20 times. I am only 12 and have my name in there only one time. As Airadesa says "May the Odds Be ever in your favor" and today the odds are in my favor.

Out of the 10,000-kid population, my name will only be in the pool ONCE.

And I find grate comfort in that.

I turn a way from the train as I start to feel scared. I want to kick the toy train across the room but I don't. I leave it going around and around on the toy tracks.

I feel a tears welling in my eyes and there is no stopping them. I start to let fear creep into my mind. Will I live to see my train again? Will I live, PERIOD?

Megefe walk by my small gray room to see me crying. She walks to my side.

"Are you scared?" she asked already knowing the answer.

All I could do was nod, as I use both hand to wipe the tears from my red face.

She pulls me close for a hug.

I hug her back.

I looked at my sister. Her long silky hair that was as black as night. Her gray eyes that looked as hollow as they felt. She had a perfect tan. She was beatiful.

She began to pet my head and hum to a song. I don't know what song but it makes me feel better.

She releases me from the hug and started down at me with her award winning smile.

"Now little rose" she said smile "Get in to your beautiful little dress and when you come home I will help you make your train run faster."

I nod smiling. She walks out of the room gracefully leavening me alone to change.

* * *

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

* * *

Every one was in ling. Perfect the sooner I get home the better.

Our announcer name is Airadesa Lefore. She chooses the names for the hunger games.

Airadesa is a rather short and chubby lady. She has glowing capital Purple eyes and a weird wig. This year's wig is a blue afro.

"Welcome" she calls in her think Capital accent "To the 49th annual Hunger Games"

"Today with will choose one courageous young Man and Lady" she continues then thought no one is listening.

"it is time to pick the tributes" and with thought word I start listening like a hawk.

"Lades first" I shut my eyes tightly and take a deep breath.

The round lady stick her arm into the giant fish bowl that my name lays in. she wipes out one name.

The only thought I think of is how lucky she is that her fat arm did not get stuck in the bowl.

She smiles as her looks at the name.

My heart stops as she reads the name

"Rose Marie Swet"

**A/N: ok I know that that was predictable but I wanted a 12 year old to go into the arena. Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to all that are reading and if you read my summary then you will notice that I made this a family book and you will see I did that now.**

I stood there. I felt frozen. Maybe if I stayed there no one would notice. But I was very wrong. 10,000 faces turned to me.

There was no going back.

I started to move. Forcing to push my feet forward.

I walked down to the stage. As much as I did not want to walk up the steps that would lead to my death, I do.

I forced my face to be emotionless. To show not fear or sadness but every camera in district 6 was pointed at me waiting for me to slip up and show how I was feeling.

Airadesa smiled at me. "Welcome to the games Little Miss Rose Marie"

I start back at her with a strait face. I hated this woman. I hated her with all my heart. I hate the way she acts like every thing is fine and how amazing the games are. The truth was every thing was not fine it was terrible and the hunger games are nothing more then a way to slaughter kids.

I scan the faces in the crowd to find my sister. She is crying and everyone is whispering in her ear "sorry".

My brother has his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide open. No one try's to comfort him. They all just stare at him. Looking for the right words to say.

Airadesa's voice booms through the district. "It is time to pick our Male Tribute."

I scan the faces of the boy's crowd. Which one will join me to there deaths?

Once again Ariadesa sticks her hand in the boy's fish bowl and snatches the first name she touches.

She looks at it and smiles. "Sul Swet" she calls

The whole district fell vigilantly. Sul, my brother, will be the one to join me as I die. I is so shocking and sad. I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. But I don't I stay strong and watch my brother wake to the stage.

There is only 3 out comes of the games. 1 is I die and Sul comes back, 2 is that Sul dies and I come back, or 3 we both die.

I did not take my eyes off of my brother. Not as he walked down the stone path to the stage. Not as he walked onto the stage. And not when Airadesa grated introduces him as district 6's tribute.

Airadesa smiled at both of us. "District 6th Tributes for the 49th annual hunger games" The blue haired lady yelled at the top of her lungs.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

I sat in the justice hall waiting for my family to come and say goodbye to me, the goner. Megefe came in first. She ran to my side to pull me into a big hug.

Again she starts to pet my head and hum.

I stand in her arms. Thinking about what I will miss most. The way she conforts me or the way that she always protects me?

"Rose" she said. Megefe was trying to hide the sadness in here voice but failed. "Ya" I respond my voice just as sad.

"Sul is going to look out for you in the arena so find him first" Megefe manages to say. I only nod my head.

All my fears have come true. Not only am I sent on a Death Sentence but my brother had to join me.

Megefe smiles and reaches for her bag. Out she pulls a teddy bear. My teddy bear. A gray bear with only one button eye and missing haft of its right ear.

I smile at her "thank you" I manage to say before the tears run out of my eyes.

A peacekeeper comes and tells Megefe to leave and so she does.

The next person to come was my father. His eyes were red. He had been crying.

My fauther walked to my side. He forces on a fake smile.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too daddy" I respond.

My Father kneels in front of me. "Win" he whispered "Win" He repeted.

As he said that a peacekeeper came and told him to leave. Even after he leaves his words ring in my head.

_Win_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, ok this is a boring chapter I think. This is basically where you meet all the past victors. I hope you like and I would like to thank everyone that reads and enjoys this story.**

I walked on the high-speed train that will lead me to the hunger games, lead me to my doom.

I stare to the ground not taking my eyes off the red carpets that is made of silk. Funny I always thought it would have gold floors.

I walk step by step making my way to the cafeteria in the train. There I will meet my brother and the old winners of the hunger games that are there to train me.

Step by Step

I walk closer

Step by Step

My mouth starts to water was we approach the cafeteria.

Step by Step

As soon as I retch the room I stop walking and start running.

I run to my brother who is waiting for me.

I run into his big strong arms. He lifts me off the ground hugging me as tightly as I'm hugging him. He kept whispering "Everything is going to be ok" but I know it isn't.

My brother tall, strong, and very likable. He will have a million sponsors waiting for him. Me, im short, weak, and young. No one would bet a dime on me.

I don't know how long I'm in his arms but soon I hear the sound of some one coughing and turn to see the past victors of district 6.

There is 5 past victors. There are 3 male victors and only 2 female victors. I stare at all of them. The first man is very old maybe about 60. He has a bald spot on the top of his head but white hair still seems to grow out of the sides of his head. The man had a simple white shirt and a brown animal fur jacket on.

The secant man is a little bit younger he looks about 40. He has a old full head of bright blood red died hair. His clothes are all capital wear. He has on a sparkly gold jacket. He has a deep dark shade of bronzer on and gold eyeliner on. If I did not know he was a victor I would have thought he was a capital citizen.

The third man isn't a man at all. He is a 15 year old boy. I remember seeing him on TV. His name is Gray. He was the victor of the last hunger games. He had on a simple black shirt. His chocolate brown hair was short but shaggy. He had a warm and sweet smile that won a lot of sponsors over.

The fist woman looks to be 20. She had long and silky blonde curly hair that was pulled in to a tight ponytail. She was wearing a bight brown jacket that he a little frosting on her shoulder. She was a simple and pretty girl. Everything a bout her looked to innocent and good but not her eyes. Her eyes are like daggers, so shard and dangerous. The were the eyes of a killer.

The secant woman was a bout a bout 20 also. She had short brown hair that always seemed to be in her face. She did not look so sweet and innocent as the first woman. She looks… scared. Almost as if she was scared of herself, scared of the person she had become. She has dull brown eyes that looked depressed. She was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath.

They all looked at us and frowned.

They did not what to be here.

The victors introduced themselves to me and Sul.

"I'm Kram" the oldest man said

"I'm Ragus" The brightly colored male victor called

"Sup" the youngest, said "I'm Gray"

"Nagrom" the blonde girl yelled.

The browned haired girl whispered something so quite I could not hear.

"Great" Ragus yelled a small smile formed on his face "Lets eat" as soon as he said that the walked as fast as he could down the train hall.

I started bitterly at the Ragus. He acted like a capital citizen.

Sul and the rest of the Victors fallowed him down the hall

"He despicable" a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and tried to hit the voice as I did when I was scared. It is a bad habit of mine to hit something when in scared but I could never stop myself from doing it, and now I never will.

A quick hand clutches my fist just be for it hit whoever scared me. I look up to see the calm blue eyes of Gray. He showed me his award-winning smile and let go of my clinched fist.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down at the red-carpeted ground.

"It's cool" Gray said still smiling "I like someone that puts on a fight"

I looked at the boy's deep blue eyes. They where filled with joy still full of hope something I gave up a long time ago.

"You have a chance" Gray said reading my mind.

"What" I asked I knew what he said but I could not believe that he said it.

"You have a chance" He repeated. He flashed off his smile one more time before he walked down the hall to join the others.

Today fells like a dream, no like a nightmare. All that could go wrong did. All I want to do is wake up and realize this is a dream but the truth is I know this is something I will never wake up from.

**A/N2: I have a challenge. There is something weird about the victors name figure it out and ill give u a cookie. Please Review in the answers the first to figure it out wins. And review if you just want to comment on the story. Ps all of the victors' names apply to the same rule BUT Gray **


End file.
